Gray wants a girlfriend
by mike dragneel
Summary: This is a sequel to Natsu and Lucy are kids first read this, if you want you can skip it it is your choice.After the incident with Natsu and Lucy,Gray starts to be jealous of Natsu of having a girlfriend and now he wants 1 too.what a certain haired blue water mage has to do with it? read to find our. and R&R I know summary sucks but it's a good story trust me.


**A/N this is my 2nd story and it is about Gruvia. R&R**

* * *

**_The party_**

Days after the incident with Natsu and Lucy the guild was partying again, not that people minded, but one Ice-Mage didn't have something to do, normally he would have started a fight with Natsu, but now that he was in relationship with Lucy he was barely seen without her. Sure Gray was happy for his friend, but he was kinda jealous of Natsu, not that he liked Lucy that way he was jealous of Natsu because he had a girlfriend.

"Natsu not here "whispered Lucy wanting no one to hear her but the Iron Dragon Slayer and Gray heard her.

"Come on Lucy you want it to" teased Natsu.

"When did you become such a pervert" asked Lucy and Natsu answered with a smile "when your body started calling me" both Gajeel and Gray was surprised by the comment of the fire dragon slayer and asked themselves "Is this how you acting when you are in relationship? I wonder how it feels to be in a relationship." Gray thought. "I wonder will the Shrimp moan like that too? Gehehe" Gajeel laughed at the thought.

When Natsu and Lucy were making-out Gray shouted to them "Hey you two get a room there are little children here" he pointed at Wendy with her hands in her eyes.

"Oups sorry "said an embarrassed Lucy.

"Why you always have to interrupt us at the best moment" Natsu shouted to him annoyed.

"Natsu, don't be mean to Gray he said it for Wendy's sake" exclaimed Lucy and then whispered something that only Natsu heard and then answered to Gray

"Ice-freak come here I want to challenge you to a drinking contest"

"but you don't drink" said Gray surprised

"What are you afraid you might lose?" Natsu said with a tone that meant "Yeah I'm the best the Ice-pervert is afraid of me hahaha"

"I'm in Mira get the drinks" when Cana heard drinking contest she joined too. After a while the whole guild joined at the contest even Levy the only ones that didn't drink were Mira, Lucy because she always said things that drinking is bad, blah blah blah and Juvia which was pointless because she was _Water _and the childrens with the exceeds (Wendy Romeo Happy Carla and Lily).

After hours of drinking the most guild members were passed out, Levy was on top of Gajeel and Droy with Jet were a few meters away, Master was on the second floor passed out, Elfman had Evergreen on his right hand and Lisanna on his left, the rest of the raijinshu with Laxus were lying on the floor with other members. The only ones that continued were Cana (A/N of course she would be)Natsu and Gray(A/N the kids and exceeds were up since they didn't drink). After a while Lucy dragged Natsu out of the guild and left Gray and Cana but after 5 beers Gray gave up leaving a drunk Cana shouting to no one "I'm the winner Woo hoo".

"Juvia come here" said Mira to her "What is it Mira-san?" Juvia asked "I want you to take Gray to his home" Juvia blushed at the comment and said "Juvia would love to" and run towards her beloved Gray-sama "Gray-sama Juvia will take you home now, Juvia thinks, no Juvia believes that Gray-sama was great as always" she took Gray and went straight to his home. When they arrived Juvia put him to the bed and decided to stay and clean his house. It wasn't like Natsu's old place (Natsu didn't left his home he just spent all his day and night with Lucy [A/N not like that perverts they were just sleeping nothing more]) but it was a little dirty so Juvia decided to clean it. When she finished it she remembered when she stayed at Lucy's apartment with her, Natsu and Gray. They were like a real family Juvia thought happy but her happy smile became sad when she thought that Gray wasn't interested in her. Gray woke up after some minutes, still drunk, he saw Juvia and said "Juvia-chan come here a little" Juvia turned and saw Gray without a shirt she blushed a lot, not that she didn't have seen him without a shirt, she just loved him. But what surprised her more was Gray's comment he had called her _Juvia-chan _"Wh-what is it Gray-sama" she said shaking. Gray had been drunk and didn't think a lot the only thing on his mind was the question how would it be if he had a girlfriend himself, the girls weren't a problem he had a lot of fan girls that loved him but he wanted someone that he loved and a certain blue-haired girl had stolen his heart but he wasn't aware of that. Sure he had a lot of fan taking care of Lucy and maybe Natsu except one time that Natsu made him to do something embarrassing.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Uncle Gray what is love?" asked Lucy a curious 5year old Lucy, Gray was surprised at first but then answered to her "Well Lucy I can't explain what love is entirely but I know that love is one of the best things that can happen to someone" "What people do when they are in love?" asked again Lucy "Well they kiss each other and they make (Gray thought sex but couldn't tell her) children" he answered fast "You know what Uncle Gray" said Lucy "what?" he asked. "That means that me and Natsu are in love" said a happy Lucy, Gray laughed a little which made Lucy cry "Oh God NO if Juvia finds out about that she will kill me" Gray thought "I have to do something quick" he told himself then picked Lucy up in his arms and apologized and kissed her on the cheek, Natsu saw that and was a little bit jealous and asked a little angry "Why did you do that?" "Well because a kiss makes people better" answered Gray acting like a grown-up and then Juvia walked in with a lot of bags with food to feed Lucy and Natsu, but mostly Natsu because she knew how much Natsu loved food "Ouf I'm finally here" said a tired Juvia. Natsu saw that Juvia was tired and thought of his plan on revenge. _

_"Gray" shouted Natsu "What do you want?" Gray asked him "Why don't you kiss Juvia so she will become better?" Natsu asked with an evil smile on his face, when Juvia heard that she blushed a lot and turned to Natsu asking why he told that "but Juvia-san Gray told me and Luce that if you kiss someone they become better" Natsu explained "Yeah Uncle Gray don't you love Auntie Juvia?" asked Lucy "Yeah why don't you kiss Juvia-san? Were you lying to us? Oh what kind of man are you? I wonder what Erza-san and Mira-san will do to you when they found out that you were lying to us" said again Natsu this time with a more evil smile. "For a 5year old you are very smart on revenges little brat" Gray thought and then looked at Natsu with a look that said "I'll get you for this" "Okay Okay I'll kiss Juvia of that's what you want" Juvia turned even more red than before and said "No Gray-sama you… you don't have to kiss...kiss Juvia" she answered embarrassed "KISS KISS KISS" shouted the little children "No it's okay" said Gray and moved closer to Juvia and closer and closer. Every time he got closer both of them turned redder until their lips touched _

_"Wow her… her lips are good" Gray thought to himself _

_"KKYYYAAAA Gray-sama is kissing Juvia, Juvia is too shocked Juvia doesn't know what to do, she only knows that Gray-sama's lips are cool" she thought to herself and relaxed to the kiss and then she returned it._

_"Wow if this is a dream I don't want to wake up" they both thought to themselves._

_"Are you done yet?" a voice interrupted them. They both looked and saw two little kids there and both blushed ever more when they realized that the kids have been watching them all the time._

**_End of Flashback_**

Sure he had enjoyed it a little, ok maybe more, but then things between him and Juvia got more awkward since then, but now he only cared about his problem

"Juvia I want to ask you something" said Gray

"What is it Gray-sama? asked Juvia

"Do you want to become my girlfriend? When he asked that he saw that Juvia was smiling a lot and thought that it was a yes but…

"No" answered Juvia to him, she was happy, very happy, at first but then she remembered that he was drunk

"What? Why? I thought you like me" said Gray confused

"Juvia loves you a lot Gray-sama but you are drunk now and I don't want to be like that, if Juvia say yes now Juvia and Gray-sama will make love and tomorrow that Gray-sama will not be drunk will be mad at Juvia and never want to see her again" she said and her eyes started watering "Gray-sama will say that Juvia took advantage of him" she then started running to her home at Fairy Hills crying.

"Juvia" Gray started but she had already left.

The next morning when Gray woke up he remembered everything and shouted to himself for being such an idiot and then he thought about Juvia "she must be suffering because of me" he thought to himself and continued thinking "what if something happens to her because of me? But wait why do I care? Do I really love? Yes idiot of course you love her shouted his self to him. "I must do something about it" Gray opened the door and saw it was raining hard, really hard. "Oh no" Gray thought and started running to Lucy's house because he wanted to ask her what to do, when he got there he he knocked the door many times and with a little power until Natsu opened the door. "What do you want stripper?" he asked "Is Lucy here?" he answered "Yes but she is sleeping" Grat finded a little odd that Natsu didn't say something like "Duh it's her house idiot" but let it pass.

"So why do you want her to tell you about Juvia ?" ask Natsu.

"Huh how did you know that I was gonna say something about Juvia?" he asked comfused he decided to talk to her this morning, how could this idiot guess that? Could he read minds?"

"Well one you smell like her a little, two it is raining _that_ hard on August and three why would you come here if there wasn't a problem with a woman?" Natsu said calm

"Wow Lucy made this moron really smart or is it because this happens in every relationship? "Gray thought at first but shook his head trying to avoid the idea.

"Well do you know what to do?" Gray hated to ask Natsu because he knew that he would have to do something awful later but he was desperate.

"You don't remember what you said to me?" Natsu asked Gray but he didn't understand what he was talking about.

"And you say I'm the idiot, stupid, you have to go to her tell her that you love and then kiss her, _a kiss always makes people better" _Gray finally understood what Natsu meant, he thanked him and then run towards to Fairy Hills. Lucy wake up a little later and asked "What was that?" "Nothing, just returning the favor to Gray and Juvia for taking care of us. So wanna have '_fun'_ again? said Natsu and Lucy blushed but answered "No, I can't you know and I think that you can't go on neither" "Oh yeah?" interrupted Natsu "Yeah _you_ were sweating, a fire dragon slayer, sweating." But Natsu wasn't listening and started kissing Lucy

"Come on Luce you liked it too"

"Yes I did, but now it's time for breakfast" she said

"Will we do _it_ again?" asked Natsu

"Maybe" answered Lucy.

**_Back to Gray_**

Gray's P.O.V.

I was running toward Fairy Hills, the only thing that was on my mind was Juvia, after some minutes I got there I know that boys aren't allowed but I must talk to Juvia.

"Gray what are you doing here? You know that boys aren't allowed here." said Levy.

"Yeah I know that, but I really want to talk to Juvia" I answered her.

"Wait a minute are you the cause of _this_?" she asked somehow angry and pointed the rain.

"Yeah" I muttered.

"What have you done?" she asked me and I explained her, what I did last night.

"Gray you must apologize right now Mister" she shouted to me.

"I know, that's why I'm here. So will you let me now go see her? I asked her.

"I will let you but if Erza" started Levy but Erza interrupted her.

"If Erza what? I won't allow you to go and see her Gray it's against the rules and I heard the whole story, she is crying now because of you I won't let you in" Said Erza angrily

"Please" I said to her, I would beg her to let me in.

"Again no" she said

"Ok, then I will stay here in the rain and wait for her until she comes out" I shouted to her which surprised us all, because no one dares to shout to Erza.

"Okay then I will let you in to talk to her" I was very happy when she said that "but if you hurt her again, I will kill you" she finished.

"If I hurt her again I will let you do it" I said with a serious look and both of the girls smiled a little.

Juvia's P.O.V

I was crying a lot, I didn't know why (oh yes because Gray rejected me again) I thought to myself. After some time I heard noises from outside but I ignored it and continued crying until I heard a knock on the door  
"Go away Juvia wants to be alone" I shouted but I heard the door open "Juvia said she wants to be alone" I shouted and turned who was it and surprised me that Gray was here "G-Gray-sama" I said shaking and realized that I had been crying I'm sure that my eyes were red now "don't look at Juvia, Juvia isn't pretty"

"No" said Gray

"No?" I asked confused

"No don't say that" he said

Again I didn't understand what he meant and said "Don't say what"

"Don't say that you are not pretty cause you are one of the most- no you _are_ the prettiest girl I've ever met" Gray answered me.

**_End of POV_**

"Don't say that you are not pretty cause you are one of the most- no you _are_ the prettiest girl I've ever met" I said to her

"Juvia is sorry Gray-sama" she said with watered eyes

"Juvia I'm sorry for what I did yesterday" I said but realized what I meant when I saw Juvia's eyes watering more and hit myself for being so stupid.

"No I don't mean it like that. I mean that I'm sorry for what I told you when I was drunk." But I realized that I said the same and Juvia started to cry more.

"NO sorry, I'm so sorry please don't cry it breaks my heart when I see you cry and it pains me more when I know that I'm the cause of it." I said to her and she stopped a little.

"Really?" she asked "Yeah so stop crying please and let me explain myself" I answered to her "Okay Gray-sama Juvia will stop and let you continue" she said with a calm tone which made me relax

"What I want to say is that I'm sorry for being _drunk_ and saying this to you, I'm sorry I know that every girl wants a romantic moment when she hears that and I ruined it. I want to say to you that I… I am" Gray paused and stepped closer to Juvia until their faces were enough close "I am in love with you" and kissed her.

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"Gray-Gray-sama is kissing me "was the only thing in my mind, I relaxed to kiss and started kissing back the rain stopped immediately and the sun started to shine.

**End of P.O.V**

After some moments of pleasure that felt like days but was minutes both of them stopped for air and Juvia answered to Gray "Juvia, No _I_ love you too Gray-sama"

"So will you be" Gray asked "Be what Gray-sama?" Juvia asked "My _girlfriend." _Gray answered to her question with a blush on his cheeks. "Yeah" said Juvia and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him blush more

"Come on you love-birds we have to go to the guild" interrupted them Erza's voice. "Yeah come on we have to throw a party for _us_ this time" said Gray pulling Juvia from her waist which made her blush. Once the guild found out that they had a new couple started to party again (A/N classic Fairy Tail). Gray went with his girlfriend to the other couple to sit with them.  
"So you are finally together huh?" said Natsu and Lucy  
"Yeah" Gray and Juvia answered together  
"Good cause we were tired to keep doing that" they said again "Doing what?" the new couple asked in confusion  
"Match-making you" answered the first couple and laughed all of them.

"So what were you doing last night you two? Cause you seemed tired" asked Gray.

"Eh you know spending some NaLu time together" answered Natsu with a smile all over his face "Natsu don't say things like this in public it's embarrassing" shouted a red Lucy to her boyfriend "but you enjoyed it very much, my ears still hurt from you shouts last night" said Natsu which made Lucy more embarrassed.

"Oh, sorry didn't want to interrupt you then my mistake the next time I won't bother you with my problems" said Gray feeling little embarrassed for bothering them when they were spending some _private _time together.

"No it's okay, if it's something important like that we forgive you" said Lucy

"Yeah next time do not interrupt us" said Natsu but Lucy hit him because he was rude.

"So have you guys do _it _yet or not?" asked Natsu which made the new couple to shook their heads embarrassed but got hit harder this time by Lucy

"Don't mind him, when the time comes you will do it" said Lucy.

**_SIXTEEN YEARS LATER_**

**Dragneel's House**

"Mom" said a 16years old pink haired girl with brown eyes "What is sweetheart?" asked her mother.

"Well, how.." started the girl but Lucy interrupted her "Let me guess you have problems with boys huh?"

"How did you know?" asked the girl "Well, call it mothers instinct. Now tell me who is he?" "Mom stop you are being weird again" said the girl "Nashi Dragneel watch your language toward your mother" shouted her mom "Sorry mom" muttered the girl "Is it Haru?" at the comment the girl turned red and shouted "MOM"

**Fullbuster's House**

"Mom" shouted a 16years old blue haired boy with dark blue eyes to his mother "What is it sweetheart?" his mother asked "I have a problem" "Let me guess you have problems with girls huh?

"How did you know?" asked the boy "Well, call it mothers instinct. Now tell me who is she?" "Mom" shouted the boy "Haru Fullbuster watch your language toward your mother" shouted an angry Juvia "sorry mom" muttered the boy "Is it Nashi?" at the comment the boy turned red and shouted "MOM".

**_The End?_**

* * *

Review time. Tell how was and if should i write about their children.


End file.
